I Never Wanted This: 2056
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Book 4 of the INWT Series. Three months after Jaime died, a robber using his identification codes rises. Is this Jaime? or is it a new enemy?
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

A blue, green, gold and black lithe figure landed on a Wayne Interprise building and silently made their way inside. The figure pulled off the black glove from their dominant hand and pressed the hand on the hand-scanner before typing in a secret passcode. The door slid open as the glove was slid back on.

They slipped through the systems and hid in the shadows as the security passed. Soon, the figure got to the high-security vault and easily bi-passed it with a simple eye scan and DNA Analisis. The teen walked to the center of the room, where a small crystal laid, grabbed it and disappeared from the room as the alarms rang.

The blue, green gold and black figure spread strong, see-through wings and flew off mere minutes before the Bioship landed.

* * *

"Neptunes Beard! They Got Away Again!" La'gaan shouted as Alpha Squad entered the room without anyone with them.

Nightwing sighed, his face holding great sadness.

"What is it?" Red Hood asked, he recognized the look from a lot of times, heck he made Nightwing have that look most of those time.

"The scans used by the intruder were all recognized as one person" Nightwing turned and pulled up the charts.

Everyone in the room gasped.

A Hispanic teen with kind brown eyes and a soft smile stared back at them.

"Jaime" Jason whispered.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

-Unknown Location-

Pale, tanned hands pounded against hard glass. Ocean Bug landed and looked at the person on the other side of the cage with a grin before turning toward a hidden figure.

"I got what you asked Master" a distorted voice came from the thief.

"Very good" an armoured hand left the shadows and the thief put the artifact in the palm, "just three more before I can enact Phase 2"

Ocean Bug bowed before leaving once more.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" a young, male voice demanded.

Gold eyes looked to the cage.

"For you my Little Beetle"

"Don't. Call. Me. That" the captive snarled.

The gold eyes flickered with amusement, "I don't believe you have any derestriction here"

Brown eyes glared with rage at the shadowed figure.

"The Team will find me" he snarled, his hands curling into fists and he banged one on the glass, "you'll be sorry when they get here"

The shadowy figure laughed. A dark, twisted laugh that sent chills down the spines of those who heard it.

"They're not looking for you Bug" the captor informed, "after all, it's been three months, if they were looking, they would've found you by now"

The boy took a step back, his tired brown eyes wide and holding denial.

"N-no. You're Lying!" he snarled, shaking his head.

"Am I?" the figure turned and left, stopping at the door, "trust me kid, it's better they don't find you. It will only cause pain and suffering"

The door closed.

The boy slid down, his legs weak and his brain tired. His fingers played at the hems of his worn-down grey hoodie and his eyes staring blankly at another cell.

Shadow, in kitten form, stalked around, an inhibitor collar attached to her neck. Her ocean blue eyes met his chocolate brown, holding worry and sadness.

"Don't worry Shadow, the others will be here soon" he whispered.

* * *

"So, either someone somehow got Jaime's passcodes, eye prints, retinal scans, hand print, etcetera, or he's still alive somehow" Damian said as he paced.

The rest of the Bat family were also pacing, all of them in the Batcave, and all of them having lots and lots of mixed emotions.

"But why wouldn't he come home, why wouldn't he tell us?" Nightwing demanded, feeling extremely old right now.

"Maybe he thinks we won't want him" Red Robin whispered, still trying to get over the fact that Jaime might still be alive.

"Or he doesn't remember" Red Hood responded, his tone extremely calm, "if he did get resurrected, he might not have his memories as of yet, when I was resurrected, it took a while for my memories to come back"

The Bats stopped pacing and looked at Batman when he entered the cave.

"Silent alarm at STAR Labs went off" the older Bat said, "I'm only sending you four"

The younger Bats quickly got changed and headed out.

Next stop.

Finding out who was under that mask.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The Bat brothers ran after the solute of the thief. They had gotten to STAR Labs right when the thief leapt from the building. Nightwing hit him with a tracker in case they lost him and as soon as they turned the corner by an auto shop they did.

Nightwing quickly checked the tracker location and bulked at the results.

 **Tracker Located: Watch Tower- Year 2056**

...

"WHAT?!" Bart yelped staring at the screen, "The Thief is from 2056?!"

"It seems like it" Red Robin stated.

"What are we gonna do? Create a time machine?" Cassie asked sarcastically.

The Bats looked at each other.

"We don't need to, we have the TM-1 remember?" Red Hood pointed out.

"Oh, yeah" Wondergirl replied sheepishly.

...

The Team stood in front of the newly coordinated TM-1.

"Alpha Squad will consist of all Bats, they will look for Jaime; Beta Squad will create a distraction, it will consist of Wondergirl, Bumblebee, Impulse and Lagoon Boy; the rest will be on Zeta Squad, downloading information from the computers. Any questions?"

"Why isn't Robin with Zeta? He's the best hacker" Karen asked.

"Family matter" was her only answer.

Nightwing turned the device on and a white light wrapped around them.

...

When they awoke, they found themselves in separate cages, all hanging from the ceiling. Below them, Jaime sat in a cage, looking like he gave up.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The days were blurred with the nights. Jaime only knew how much time has passed due to his captor telling him.

He has been there for seven months now, his only company being the man who kidnapped him. Shadow was moved to a different part of the complex four months ago.

Jaime's seventeenth birthday passed a week after she was taken, he didn't feel any purpose of thinking about it.

Currently, the 17-year-old was laying on his side when Ocean Bug landed, another crystal in hand.

The wannabe left after giving it to the captor.

The boy stared at the food from lunch, not feeling hungry. Actually, now that he thought about it, he didn't feel anything except for a dim cold and strange calm.

The man left after saying something, Jaime wasn't listening to what, and the boy sat up and stretched before letting his arms fall to his sides not caring how they ended up.

The door opened and the sound of chains moving and bird cages being raised didn't get Jaime's attention, nor did the sound of Impulse calling for him.

The Hispanic closed his eyes and covered his ears with his clammy hands. Willing the voices of his teammates to go away and leave him in peace and quiet. He knew that if he acknowledged them, they would turn out to be fakes and his already pained and cracked heart will shatter.

The voices only grew louder and more and more of his teammates called his name.

 **"SHUTUP!"** Jaime screamed, tears free-falling down his face as he collapsed to his side and curling up.

His hands covered his ears and his eyes were squeezed shut as he shook from the sobs.

The voices instantly stopped.

...

A day has passed, the voices only calling him once an hour and only until he began to curl up. The captor had left and didn't return yet.

Jaime was sitting against the glass wall when the sound of something clicking sounded, he blinked and lifted his head to the birdcages. The door swung open from five of the cages and figures jump out to the other cages. Soon all of the cages were open and the people flew down, landing beside his cage.

They exited the shadows and Jaime held back the crash of disbelief, hurt, fear, shock, and sobs that slammed into him.

Nightwing, in all his glory, walked to the glass cage and promised to get the boy out, he then took out a metal lock-pick and began using it on the door.

Soon the door slid open and Jaime slowly stood, his legs felt weak and strange. He hadn't had the need to walk for the past seven months and now that he did it felt as if he was just learning how.

The oldest Bat there ran in and caught the boy when his legs gave out. The two slid to the ground and Jaime was about to let all his emotions out when Conner spoke up.

"Hidden Alarm Just Sounded! We have to hurry!"

Nightwing scooped the Hispanic up and ran out. Jaime didn't complain, instead he buried his head into the Bat's chest and dozed off.

...

Jaime jolted awake when Nightwing was thrown. He cried out when he hit a container containing denim colored goop. The container shattered and Jaime laid breathlessly on top of the goop. Glass littered around him and dug into his skin. Nightwing groaned and sat up from a few feet away, Jaime blinked and followed suit once his breath returned.

The Team were in fighting stances, all surrounding a man in a hooded cloak.

Jaime felt frozen. That was him, he was going to get him; he was going to force the boy back into the cage and mock him, telling him the Team won't come. The captor would kill his friends, he would-

"Beetle breathe" Nightwings voice brought the boy back to his senses.

Jaime looked at him and did as he was told. Soon the boy was breathing normally again and he buried his face into his adopter's chest, not wanting to see the man.

The man took a step back before moving to the side, allowing enough space for the Team to leave.

"You may go" his gaze locked onto Jaime's, "don't say I didn't warn you Little Beetle"

Jaime flinched and clung to Nightwing tighter. The Team allowed Nightwing and Jaime to go first and they watched the maniac as they left.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Jaime watched as the 2056 Watch Tower got turned to the 2017 Watch Tower. He silently let Nightwing take him to the Medical Bay and watched quietly as nurses and doctors checked him over.

Once done Nightwing left and came back with lots of blankets and a pillow. He laid the blankets over the boy and put the pillow behind his adopted son's head. Jaime just moved as he was positioned.

"The nurses want you to stay here for the night to make sure they didn't miss anything. Is this okay?"

Jaime just stared at him, silence filling the room quickly.

"Alright, tomorrow I'm gonna take you to see Diana alright?"

Jaime remained silent.

Nightwing sighed, "get some sleep okay"

The bat went to leave when a hand grabbed onto his suit's sleeve. The Bat looked and was met with shy brown eyes, the grip on the sleeve instantly disappeared and Jaime turned away.

Nightwing sat down on a chair, "I can stay for the night"

Jaime turned back to him, appreciation and a slight amount of hope in his eyes.

Nightwing watched as Jaime slowly fell asleep and soon followed.

* * *

Jaime sat across from Black Canary, silently playing with the hem of his blue hoodie.

 _Nightwing had brought new clothing before the boy had awakened and Jaime was eager to change from the old rags._

"You can start when you're ready" the woman said.

Jaime didn't even look at her, he just played with his clothes.

"Jaime" she called a little louder than a whisper.

The boy flinched and looked up at her quickly. The psychologist felt her gut twist, she remembered how he reacted the first time he visited her for the Newbie psychology checkup, it was the exact same reaction.

"Jaime, can you tell me how you feel?" she whispered, loud enough for him to hear but low enough that it wouldn't scare him again.

Jaime looked back down, not replying.

The woman sighed and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

Richard got out of the car and gently guided Jaime to the house. He went to the kitchen to start dinner while Jaime sat at the table.

Once dinner was finished the man got out two bowls and filled them up with the warm soup before going to Jaime. He placed one of the bowls and a spoon in front of the boy and sat down next to him.

Jaime didn't move, he just stared at the table. Nightwing opened his mouth to encourage Jaime to eat when the boy beat him.

"I don't know" Jaime's voice was barely audible.

The male gave him a surprised look, "what?"

"I don't know" Jaime repeated and looked Richard in the eyes, fear covering the boy's entire face, "I-I don't know"

"Jaime?" Richard stood up and knelt at his side, placing his hands on both of the boy's shoulders, "what do you mean?"

"How I feel" Jaime whispered, "I don't know... how I feel"

Richard frowned in even more worry and quickly pulled out his phone, dialed Diana and began speaking when she picked up.

"Canary, can you get to my house as soon as possible, it's Jaime"


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Jaime glared when the door opened and his captor walked in.

"The heroes took the bait Little Beetle" the man grinned and lowered his hood, "I told you they won't know the difference"

Jaime glared at the man in pure hatred, his eyes flashing black before returning to brown.

"They'll figure it out" the boy hissed, "they always do"

"And by then it'll be too late" the man smirked and approached the hanging Hispanic, he grabbed the boys head and lifted his head so that his throat was shown.

Thin, black lines were inspected and the man narrowed his dark eyes, "at this rate you have a week before the Flaex poison takes you"

"I'd gladly die if it means this is prevented" Jaime hissed, yanking his head away.

The man laughed, "Flaex poison doesn't simply kill you, it strips away who you are, make you something you're not. It keeps going until you can't recognize yourself. It makes you hurt those close to you-"

Jaime's glare hardened, "I don't have anyone"

The man grinned and left.

Jaime closed his eyes and lowered his head to his chest. Images, memories that weren't his own flashed through his mind. Jaime screamed and stiffened as agony flew through him, searing pain flared and dulled to a nothingness.

Tears fell from his closed eyes and he threw his head back, screams ripping from his voice box. A second later he fell silent and vast unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

Jaime slowly woke up. His head searing and his vision blurry.

"Khaji" the boy croaked, his mouth as dry as a desert.

No reply came.

The scent of iron filled the air.

Jaime looked down and noticed that blood covered him, the blood wasn't his own. He moved his eyes to the ground and stared, horrified, at the sight of five bodies, all dead.

Vomit traveled from his stomach to his mouth before he could actually process the new information and he wretched all over his front and the ground. Tear slid down his face and more vomit escaped. Soon he was finished and closed his exhausted eyes, forcing himself to fall asleep; the images of the dead tormenting his dreams.

* * *

 _ **I have no ideas for the next chapter. Please help.**_


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Richard asked as he walked into the living room with two hot chocolates.

Jaime was sleeping soundly on the couch, a fluffy blanket over him and a soft pillow under his head. Black Canary took her cocoa and murmured a soft 'thank you' before replying.

"He was with the mad-man for months, it's not surprising that he needs to reconnect with his emotions" the woman said softly.

Richard sat down and nodded, worried about his son.

* * *

-Next Day-

Jaime opened his eyes and instantly felt nothing. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Richard was suddenly in front of him. The boy let out a silent gasp and flinched back.

"Sorry" the man apologized backing off.

Jaime pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around. From what he could see, the house still looked the same as it did before he was kidnapped.

The boy looked at his adopter and quickly looked away when he was caught staring.

"Jaime" the boy looked back to the man, "would you like to take a shower?"

Jaime quickly looked away, he most likely smelled horrible, before giving a small nod.

Richard gently helped the child stand and walk to the closest bathroom with a shower.

"Do you want help or-"

Jaime cut him off by shaking his head.

"Alright, just call if you do, okay?"

Jaime nodded.

The boy walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and used the wall to help him to the shower. He stripped and stepped into the shower and closed the sliding door behind him. He carefully grabbed the nob and turned it. Freezing water rained down on him, surprising the child.

He jumped back, his back hitting the far wall and he shied away until it got to the desired temperature. He slowly returned under it and stifled a gasp as warm water washed his clammy skin. The water felt amazing. His brown eyes closed and he leaned his head back.

Jaime stayed there until he couldn't breathe. Brown eyes snapped open and he gagged and coughed. A clump of red and dark brown fell out of his mouth and soon blood followed. The teen collapsed; hand wrapped around his throat as a flood of blood leaked from his mouth.

"JAIME?!"

He looked up, fear flooding him, and saw Richard standing there in utter shock. Jaime returned his gaze to the ground as more blood slid out; that seemed to snap the 20-year-old into action.

The man yelled something over his shoulder and the water was turned off before gentle arms grabbed him and moved the boy out of the tub.

Jaime gagged, his vision swimming before everything went dark.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven-**

When Jaime regained consciousness, he lifted his head slowly and looked around, the only signs of the dead were the stains of faded red on the ground.

"You brutally murdered three scientists and two guards"

The boy growled and glared at the man's figure; a strange feeling flowing through him, one he's never felt before. The man chuckled and left the shadows, amusement in his old, harsh brown gaze.

"I hope your next" Jaime snarled in a voice that he didn't recognize.

"Trust me, there will be a lot more before our time comes" he tilted his head back and grinned, "he says 'hi'"

Jaime gave a deep growl and pulled at the chains holding him, he only stopped when they didn't budge.

"I thought I got rid of you" the boy snapped, anger raging deep inside of him.

"The Reach weren't the reason I turned" the man informed, "I am in full control of my actions"

"Then, why?"

The man narrowed his eyes and walked toward the door, "you'll know soon enough Little Bug"

Jaime groaned when he left. Some of his questions got answered but that just left him with more questions.

* * *

Jaime felt rage flow through him and his insides were suddenly on fire, the boy arched and gritted his teeth. The acid-like feeling flowed around his primary organs and slowly filled around his heart.

The boy gasped, trying to draw breath but only succeeding in making the pain worse and his panic grew. Blood dribbled from his agape mouth and closed eyes.

 _'Stop! STOP PLEASE! ITBURNSPLEASESTOPIT!'_

This repeated inside the child's head over and over again as he struggled to get away from the pain.

Suddenly, the pain ceased.

Jaime's eyes slowly opened and he saw a young girl with strange outlines on her back and head. He closed his eyes and his head dropped to his chest.

* * *

 _-Unknown-_

The Yearling was in so much pain, it hurt her. She gently stroked his cheek, making sure her claws wouldn't nick him. She gently glided her hand to the origin of the pain, a once-deep wound created by a vile Pherinik, and laid it over the wound. She closed her glowing eyes and poured her Magi into the wound, allowing it to mix with his and make the Yearling stronger.

The poison quickly got defeated by their combined forces and she removed her hand after recalling her power. The Yearling looked much better, healthier.

She smiled and before taking in his full figure. Her smile became an angry frown and a growl escaped her. Wounds and scars were most of his body, whoever did this took joy in torturing _**HER**_ Hatchlet.

'How _Dare_ They Do This!' She snarled and turned. 'I'll personally _KILL_ those involved with his harm.'

Her majestic wings lifted and she vanished, but not before leaving a sacred item with him.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight-**

Jaime awoke with a massive headache and sore throat. He didn't remember much from yesterday night except pain from his stomach. The boy opened his chocolate eyes and was surprised to see Nightwing sleeping in a plastic chair next to the medbed.

The boy tentatively reached a hand out and hesitantly shook his adopted father's shoulder. Nightwing snapped awake instantly and looked around the room for an attacker, realizing the area was secure the man turned to look at his son.

"Jaime, how are you feeling?" The Last Grayson demanded in worry as he handed the boy a glass of water.

Jaime took a sip before handing it back and murmured he was fine.

"What happened?" the boy croaked, the sandpaper feeling slowly ebbing away.

"You were taking a shower when I heard a sound of distress. I came to investigate and saw you hacking up blood so I took you here as soon as possible" the Bat explained, Jaime nodded tiredly.

"Get some rest, fiul meu" Nightwing whispered.

Jaime snuggled into the bed and smiled softly when Nightwing run his hands through the boy's hair.

The Bludhaven vigilante was surprised to hear a sound that resembled a purr coming from the boy.

* * *

Jaime's eyes snapped open when his head was tilted back and he saw his future self looking at his venom lines again.

"Didn't you do that yesterday" the boy snapped, his throat feeling much better than the last couple of months.

"I did" was Jaime's only reply making the child irritated.

"Can you at least tell me where Shadow is before you go this time"

The mad-man looked the boy in the eyes before giving a smirk, "she's fine"

"Screw you" Jaime spat, venom and anger in his voice, "you know that's not what I meant"

"The venom is gone but it seems to have left a reminder" the man mused.

Jaime snarled at him, "what do you mean "the venom is gone"?! You said it had no cure!"

"I did, didn't I?"

Jaime bit back a scream of annoyance as he threw his head back, cursing in his mind.

"Calm down" the man said, unworried about his younger self's anger.

"Just Tell Me What You Want From Me!" Jaime shouted, his eyes flashing a dark blue do-to his emotions.

The man tutted, "all in good time"

Jaime snarled at himself before deciding to ignore the captor. He closed his eyes and went limp, ignoring the discomfort on his shoulders.

The man looked at the other and shook his head at such childish behavior. After checking the once-black, now white lines he left the room and headed to the control room.

Jaime opened his eyes when the door closed and did the best he could to see the venom lines. All he saw was white lines- almost like scars- that pulsed a strange shade of blue every now and then.

"Strange" the boy whispered.

He scanned the rest of his body and was surprised to see his scars paler than they used to be and the sword-wound completely closed. What surprised him the most though was his birthmark being more prominent against his skin than normal.

* * *

 _ **fiul meu: My Son**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine-**

It has been 3 months since the Team had found and rescued Jaime and the boy was soon let onto missions (much to Nightwing's worry).

Beta Squad consisted of Robin, Nightwing, Wondergirl and Blue Beetle. They had gotten word that Cheshire and Black Spider were to assassinate Secretary General Tseng Dangun at a party.

They had told Tseng about the threat but he had insisted on going so the team were in disguise and on look out.

Wondergirl wore a long yellow strap-less gown with white heels and a necklace. Robin wore a black and white tuxedo with black pants and black dress shoes as well as sunglasses (his suite was underneath the disguise). Nightwing wore an outfit similar to Robins but white. Blue Beetle wore a dark blue tux with a white undershirt and black pants and dress shoes.

Robin and Wondergirl were scoping out the pastries while Nightwing and Blue Beetle stood near the high-rise.

After the party started and Tseng made his speech, Cheshire and Black Spider struck.

The windows were covered in webs, blocking out the noon sun and the lights were damaged by ninja stars. The civilians were in a panic, amidst the panic the Team changed quickly and got to work.

Cassie and Jaime were tasked with keeping Tseng safe while Richard and Tim got the civilians out and fought Cheshire.

Black Spider grinned from his perch and aimed his webs shooters at his target. He fired and ensnared Wondergirl who got in the way at the last second.

"Wondergirl!" Blue Beetle called in worry.

"I'm fine, get Tseng out!"

Jaime nodded and grabbed the Secretaries arm before quickly leading him to the doors where the other civilians escaped.

"Now, now, we can't have that" Black Spider purred, firing another web, hoping for it to slow them down.

The insect-themed hero seemed to have expected it because he sliced the web before it could get within a foot of the two.

"Run"

Tseng didn't have to be told twice.

As the prey escaped, Black Spider let out an annoyed growl and attacked the Beetle.

"Us Arachnids feed on Insects like you!" the Spider snarled.

Blue didn't respond as he fought back.

Wondergirl fought her way out of the webbing and was soon free, she ran in to help Blue with the assassin when the most unexpected thing happened. Black Spider Backed Off!

She slowed to a stop in confusion as the two seemed to just speak before the Arachnid saluted the Insect and he and Cheshire threw down gas bombs and vanished!

Cassie walked over to Jaime and tilted her head.

"What'd you two talk about?"

Jaime just gave her a confused look, "what do you mean?"

Cassie went to answer but Nightwing called for them and told the two to return to the Watch Tower.

Wondergirl followed Jaime, keeping her suspicious gaze on him.

* * *

Jaime gently scratched Shadow under her chin. He was allowed to see her once a week ever since the Flaex had "run its course".

Shadow purred loudly and nuzzled the boy's hand when he stopped.

'Shadow?'

~Yes SarhaKhr?~

'Have you figured out how to get out of here yet?'

Shadow licked Jaime's fingers in confirmation.

'How?'

~A friend is here. She might help us~

'Might?'

~98%~

Jaime nodded, 'good enough, when do we meet?'

~She is the one to take you to your room after this~

Jaime smiled, "you think of everything don't you"

~Only that of which Berserk or Khaji Da cannot think up themselves~

The Hispanic frowned, "Who's-?"

The door swished open and a lithe figure wearing a pure black assassin suit with a familiar black robe over it walked in.

 **"Time to go"**

Jaime stared at her in shock.

 **"Now"**

The boy quickly stood up and followed her out.

~That is her. Ask her for help out, she will listen to your reasoning. She will listen to _you_ ~

Jaime glanced back at his Savannah before turning his attention to the female.

"Why are you helping him?"

She didn't look at him nor did she answer.

"You don't have to; he has no control over you"

Silence.

The boy grabbed the girl's shoulder and turned her toward him.

"Zora!"

She lifted her head to looked at him, her hoodie falling from her head showing a much younger version of the girl he met.

"You know me?" her voice was back to normal and it was so soft.

Jaime nodded, "I met you once, an older version of you. You helped me"

"Now you want me to help you again and go against my master" she snapped, angered and distraught.

"You are your own master. No one can control you"

She tore herself from his grip, "You Can't Honestly Believe That!"

"But I do" Jaime pushed.

Zora shook her head, her black hair slightly hitting her in the face, before pushing him into his room and locking it before leaving.

Jaime sighed and closed his eyes.

~Do not worry SarhaKhr, she will come around~

The boy nodded slightly before sitting against the far wall and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep before anything big happens.

…

Jaime's eyes snapped open when the door slid open and looked up, he saw Zora standing there, some strange look ing her eyes.

"Zora?"

"I can get you out but it'll be dangerous"

Jaime nodded, "thank you"

Zora huffed and gestured for him to follow her.

Jaime stood and followed her to a room before stopping.

"Wait, I can't leave Shadow"

Zora bit her bottom lip before telling him to stay. She ran off.

Jaime hid behind some containers as he waited. Soon he heard footsteps and glanced up, Zora walked in, Shadow by her side.

Jaime let out a relieved breath before standing up and greeting them.

They headed to a machine that was in the back of the medium sized room and Zora turned it on after setting the coordinates.

"Thank you" Jaime smiled sincerely.

Zora nodded.

Shadow ran through. The boy went to go through it but stopped and turned.

"You wanna come with?" the Hispanic asked.

Zora couldn't help but gape before she shook her head, "n-no I-I can't"

Jaime's eyes softened and he seemed to search her for something before nodding.

"What would he do to you once he finds out you helped us?"

Zora bit her bottom lip and looked down, "I will be charged with high treason and executed"

"Th-then you can't stay here! You'll die!" Jaime gasped.

"I must" Zora closed her eyes before opening them, "I must face what my betrayal brings me. Goodbye Jaime Reyes"

The girl pushed him through the portal before turning the machine off and leaving the room.


	11. Chapter Ten

**AN: Sorry I didn't update in awhile, moving sucks! :)**

 **Chapter Ten-**

Jaime exited the portal and was instantly greeted by the sound of Shadow's hissing and the shocked gasps of his teammates.

The Hispanic blinked twice before smiling innocently, "uh, surprise?"

* * *

Nightwing paced back and forth in front of the one-way glass of the interrogation room.

The Jaime who had exited the portal sitting in the chair with Shadow sleeping by his feet, watching his adopted father with wary eyes. Questions floated and clouded the child's mind.

"Nightwing, what's going on?" the boy asked cautiously.

Nightwing stopped pacing and turned, his body language showed caution and defense. Jaime didn't like that being directed at him at all, it reminded him of when the Team found out about Bart's future and how some of them (mainly La'gaan and Karen) treated him.

"Why don't you tell me?" the Bat demanded; Jaime flinched back in surprise at the hostility in his dads voice.

"I-I don't understand" the boy whispered, "is this because you thought I was dead?"

 _That_ got Nightwing to gape slightly and stare at the boy in front of him in shock. He quickly recovered and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" the Bat tested.

"With the Flaex, when Kyle stabbed me and I fell off the cliff" was his response.

Nightwing pulled up a metal chair and turned it so that he could rest his arms on the back of the chair, "what happened after?"

The other Jaime looked him in the eyes and told him to the best of his abilities.

"I passed out due to blood loss and woke up in the Watch Tower, only it wasn't from this time period-"

* * *

"-I was able to convince her to help us and she took us to that times TM-1, she powered it up and I tried to convince her to come back with me but she refused; said she needed to face the consequences of her betrayal."

Jaime finished his story, leaving out only a few details (who the man was, the deaths he's caused, the glowing figure and the fact that he was unable to contact his Scarab). Nightwing nodded slowly.

"I will need to run some blood tests, is that alright?"

The other Jaime nodded and presented his arm; Nightwing took a quick note of the familiar scars before taking out what he needed and taking 10 milliliters. He left afterwards.

* * *

The team looked over to the door when it opened and Nightwing exited before looking at the Jaime next to them.

"Will it be alright if I take some of your blood as well?"

Jaime nodded and Nightwing repeated the procedure before heading to the Bat Cave to get them tested.

* * *

 _-About 4-Hours Later-_

Nightwing looked over the results of both Jaime's, the one who just came was in the right and the one who's been here was in the left tube, the one to compare the two was in the middle.

 **Results-**

 **(Right) Jaime:**

 **99.9% Match**

 **(Left) Jaime:**

 **52.6% Match**

Nightwing sat down on the chair, staring at the results.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven-**

The team stared at the test results, many had different emotions.

The Jaime who got back first, the fake Jaime, couldn't feel himself breathe; his whole life, his whole existence was a lie.

The Jaime who just arrived, the real Jaime, noticed this and placed a hand on the younger's shoulders.

"Breathe" his voice broke through the haze, snapping the younger back and allowing air back into his lungs.

"W-why?" the child whispered, "why would someone do this?"

"I don't know"

The younger Jaime looked up at his true self, "why are you being so kind?"

The older Jaime tilted his head, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I... I thought..." the child stammered.

"That I would be mad at someone who had no control over his creation?" the older cut in.

The younger Jaime gave him a sad doe-eyed look.

The rest of the team were watching the interaction with curious and sad eyes.

The older Jaime wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him into a hug; he made sure it was loose so that the other could pull away at any time. He did not, however, he did lean closer.

"I will protect you, I promise" Jaime whispered.

The other Jaime closed his eyes and finally relaxed.

* * *

Jaime hugged his younger self as the team watched them both. Nightwing walked over.

"Jaime?"

The boy tilted his head in indication that he was listening.

"What do you want to do?"

Jaime looked his father in the eyes.

"Protect him"

Nightwing nodded, "than that's what we'll do"

Jaime smiled for the first time since he got back.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve-**

 _-2 Weeks Later-_

"Azul" Jaime called for his younger brother.

Azul raced over to his older brother; a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Ready!"

Jaime smiled and led Azul toward their school.

After they had found out, the two Jaime's had looked for names to distinguish them. The younger Jaime had chosen Azul while the older Jaime kept his name. Now, Nightwing had forged papers and birth certificates to say that Jaime and his twin brother were separated at birth, the twin had been thought to be dead. A week later, he was adopted by Richard Grayson and put into schooling with Jaime.

* * *

Azul looked around in aw, the fake memories from school were blurry after Miss M took away any control coding.

"NW was able to get us the same schedule" Jaime whispered as they passed some nosy teens.

Azul nodded.

They got Azul's locker number and combination and Jaime helped him with it. After putting the non-essentials for the classes away, the two made their way to their first class.

"Mr. Reyes, Mr.Reyes" the teacher greeted, a nice smile on her lips, "it's good to see you two found each other"

"Thank you Mrs. Rosa" Jaime thanked before the two sat next to each other.

After fourth period, it was lunch.

Jaime and Azul sat next to each other with Benda and Paco on the other side of the table.

"So... you have a twin brother" Paco said as he glanced between the two, "and no one knew"

Jaime glanced around the loud room before leaning forward, the others followed suite.

"Exactly" Jaime grinned and leaned back.

Brenda snorted in amusement while Paco laughed.

Azul nibbled on a cheese stick while Jaime ate an apple and the other two ate school lunch.

Halfway through lunch, Jaime felt pain go through his stomach, where the Flaex sword went through. The boy grunted and leaned over, arms wrapping around his middle.

"Jaime?" Azul asked in worry.

"Help me to the bathroom" the boy gasped out.

Azul quickly helped his brothers stand up and, with Paco's help, they got to the bathroom. Jaime pushed away from them and burst through a toilet stall before collapsing to his knees and throwing up in the toilet.

After a minute, he finished throwing up his food and sat back, eyes closing in exhaustion.

"Jaime?" Azul asked as he sat next to him.

"I'm fine Azul, just ate too much after-" Jaime fell silent.

Azul nodded in understanding.

"Paco went to get the nurse" the younger reported.

Jaime sighed out a soft 'great' and laid his head on his knees.

"She's going to call Nightwing" Jaime grumbled, "I don't want to disrupt him over a small stomach bug"

"It might not be a stomach bug" Azul muttered, "could be a-a remission of the Flaex poison"

Jaime mumbled and lifted his head when the door opened. Nurse McCoy entered with Paco following.

The Nurse knelt next to the boys.

"Jaime, I heard you threw up" she said, "can you tell me if you are feeling any other symptoms?"

Jaime shook his head, "I felt a slight pain in my stomach before being brought here"

She nodded and felt his stomach. After a few seconds she pulled her hands back and took off her statoscope before placing it on his chest.

"Deep breath, hold, release" she ordered and Jaime followed.

She frowned after he did this for the second time. She lowered her statoscope and looked him in the eyes.

"Jaime, have you been to any foreign places?"

Jaime nodded, "a couple of times"

She nodded, "Paco, can you and-"

"Azul"

"Can you and Azul help Jaime to my office"

The two grabbed Jaime and helped him stand before following the nurse to her room. Once there they laid Jaime on the bed-thing.

The nurse called Richard and explained the situation before checking Jaime's pulse and blood-pressure.

Richard Grayson entered sometime later.

* * *

Jaime was taken to the hospital after it had happened for the third time.

None of the doctors could identify what was affecting the boy.

None of the Justice League doctors could find out what was wrong.

No one could.


	14. Epilogue

_**I forgot to add the Epilogue. This will help Book 5 make more sense.**_

* * *

 **Epilogue-**

A girl knocked on the wood door of the Grayson household. The door opened and Richard looked at her.

"Hello" she smiled, "it's been a long time Nightwing"

Richard dipped his head to her, "it has Icebird, what can I do for you?"

Icebird smiled kindly, "it is time for my hatchlet to learn his roots"

Richard beckoned her in and called for his sons.

"Jaime was cloned a while back" he warned.

Icebird nodded, but didn't seem surprised. Jaime and Azul ran downstairs and stopped in front of the two, Azul getting there first.

"I win" Azul crowed happily.

Jaime handed him a Hersheys bar.

"Jaime, Azul, this is Icebird" Richard said after getting their attention.

"It's nice to meet you Icebird" Jaime dipped his head in respect, Azul followed the other's lead.

"It is nice to meet the two of you as well" Icebird dipped her head back to them.

"Jaime, there is something you need to know before she explains why she's here" Richard addressed.

Jaime looked at him before redirecting his gaze to the familiar stranger.

"Jaime Reyes, Azul Reyes; we met before, in 2056" Icebird said.

The two looked at each other before looking at her warily, "who are you?"

"My human name is Glackerie Soular. I was born on Earth just like you, but when I came of age my Alike took me to my true home" she hesitated for a second before speaking once more, "I am also your birth mother."


End file.
